Various types of technologies related to resin sheet members containing zeolite are conventionally known. More specifically, typical example thereof includes a technology of adding zeolite to provide antimicrobial property, or a technology of blending zeolite to provide gas adsorbability, or the like. In these technologies, a kneaded mixture of a resin serving as a base material with zeolite is generally formed into a sheet-like member by a known method.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes, for the purpose of providing antimicrobial property to organic polymer films, an organic polymer film containing antimicrobial zeolite mixed therein (antimicrobial film). The “antimicrobial zeolite” used here means products obtained by substituting some or all of ion-exchangeable ions in zeolite with silver ion, copper ion, zinc ion and the like. An ethylene gas absorbing composition composed of 5 to 95 parts by weight (pbw) of a resin and 95 to 5 pbw of an ethylene gas absorbent is proposed.
Also, Patent Literature 2 proposes, for the purpose of preserving freshness of a perishable food by effectively absorbing ethylene gas emitted from the perishable food, an ethylene gas absorbing composition composed of 5 to 95 Pbw of a resin and 95 to 5 pbw of ethylene gas absorbent is proposed. The “ethylene gas absorbent” used here means a mixture of synthetic zeolite and a metallic oxide. Further, this ethylene gas absorbing composition is processible into a film, a sheet, a container or the like.
Further, Patent Literature 3 proposes, for the purpose of obtaining an adsorbing material that retain an adsorbent without deteriorating an adsorptive performance of the adsorbent as possible, an adsorbing material obtained by extruding a synthetic resin containing 1 to 50% wt. of zeolite based adsorbent blended therein to stretch thereof into film-shape. The adsorptive performance of this adsorbing material is evaluated in examples by means of adsorption of ammonia and hydrogen sulfide.
Further, Patent Literature 4 proposes a vacuum insulation member employing a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film and a polyethylene (PE) film, in which zeolite is mixed and kneaded as a getter material. This vacuum insulation member is configured such that a multilayer film formed by laminating a PET film, an aluminum foil and a PE film is formed into a bag-shape to provide a sheath member, and the inside of the formed sheath member is filled with a core material or an aggregate (powder silica), and further, the inside of sheath member is evacuated via a vacuum and tightly closed. In addition, zeolite (or zeolite and activated carbon) is mixed and kneaded in the PET film and the PE film constituting the aforementioned sheath member. This allows that moisture, carbon dioxide and the like from the outside of the sheath member are adsorbed by the getter material before entering to the inside thereof.